Raising Royalty
by potatovodka
Summary: The daughter of world saviors who is also descended from royalty is in love with the son of demigods. Spinoff from another story of mine. Rated MA for situations.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kill la Kill or Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 1: betrothal

...

Minatsuki was the daughter of married couple Ryuko and Satsuki Kiryuin. She was born to Ryuko, who received the specimen for insemination from the Royal family of Japan. She was very much in love with her long time boyfriend, Haruto Amano.

Haruto was the son of Yuki and Yuno Amano, who were demigods after the diary survival game. They only answered to Deus Ex Machina, who was the God of space-time, and his right hand woman, Minene Uryuu.

Life was good for both families. Satsuki, Ryuko and Minatsuki were wealthy from patents, copyrights, inventions and properties owned by both Nudist Beach and REVOCS corporation. Yuki, Yuno and Haruto were well to do themselves, having used diary and inside information, they invested money from the already loaded Gasai bank accounts and returned huge profits.

...

Minatsuki and Haruto had been dating for several years, and Haruto wanted to make it permanent. He also wanted to do things properly, so he asked for a meeting with Satsuki and Ryuko. They met in the living room at the Kiryuin manor. "Mrs Kiryuin, and also Mrs Kiryuin, I would like to thank you for allowing me to date Minatsuki. She's made me happier than I could've ever imagined. She's the sweetest girl, she's razor sharp, and she's beautiful." He started, a tear of joy forming.

Ryuko and Satsuki looked at each other and smiled, then looked back at him. "Sounds like you really love our little girl." Ryuko replied.

"Yes, I do. As corny as it may sound, I doubt there are enough words in any language that could properly say how I love her."

"You make her happy too, you know. Whenever you're not around, she's always thinking or taking about you." Satsuki added.

"Well, I would like to make her even happier. I wanted to ask for your permission to have her hand in marriage."

Ryuko looked at Satsuki. "What do you think?" Ryuko asked.

"They are a happy couple. They treat each other very well. That, and they genuinely love each other."

"You're her love interest, and we can see how you love her in return. The two of you can only make each other happier. You have our blessing."

Haruto looked up and smiled wide. "Thank you so much, Mrs Kiryuins. I promise, I'll treat her like the goddess she is."

...

Haruto asked Minatsuki out on a date that weekend, not letting her know about his plan to pop the question. They went to the ramen shop they had gone to on their first date years ago and ordered the chef's special, as the aroma was intoxicating. As they sat together eating, Haruto was thinking of the best time and place to ask her. "Hey, hon. You look deep in thought. What's up?" Minatsuki asked.

"Just... Thinking of the time."

"The time? We can go, if you want."

Haruto put his hand up. "No, no, not time like that. I'm just thinking of all the good times we've had, and all of the good times we're going to keep having."

Minatsuki leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love our good times, and I love you."

Haruto turned and kissed her on the lips. "I love you too."

...

Next on their evening together was the arcade. Minatsuki went to take on one of the motorcycle racing games. The controller was the size and shape of a racing bike, and responded to the player's movements. She started the game and quickly dominated the high score. She handled turns like a professional, accelerated in the straightaways and kept ahead of the computer players. "Damn, how'd you get so good at this?" Haruto asked.

"Well, my mom rides bikes pretty often, and did for awhile before I was born. Maybe it's in my blood." She answered with a smile.

Haruto walked over to the claw machine and started looking for a stuffed animal to win for her. He saw a stuffed cat he thought she might like and started trying to win it for her. She saw what he was doing and walked up to his side. "These things are rigged. You need to put in a certain amount of money before you can win." She said.

"You're worth it, no matter how many times I have to try." He said with a smile.

After a couple more tries, the claw finally grabbed the cat he was after. He handed it to Minatsuki, who received it with joy, followed by hugging him tightly. She took a step back when she felt the ring box in his pocket. "Hmm, are you happy to see me?" She chuckled.

"It's not like that. I mean, I'm always excited to see you. I mean-"

Minatsuki interrupted him with a kiss. "You're lucky I love you."

...

The final stop for the evening was the beach where Satsuki proposed to Ryuko. They held hands as they walked down to the water, where they took off their shoes and walked into the water. He stood behind her and hugged her. "You're being particularly romantic tonight. You trying to get a little something tonight?" Minatsuki asked.

"Not really. I mean, if you want to later, we can. But there's something bigger than that I wanted to ask you about."

"Bigger?"

Haruto blushed at her response. "In a sense." He turned her to face him and he stared into her eyes. "Minatsuki Kiryuin, these last years have been wonderful. When I think of you, my heart grows wings. When I see you, my whole world stops. When we kiss, I feel like our souls are connecting."

Minatsuki smiled as a tear of joy slipped from her eye. "Wow, Haruto. What's gotten into you tonight?"

"It's not what's in me, it's what isn't in me yet." He went down on one knee, not caring that the knee of his pants was getting wet. "You've made me the happiest man ever, and now I'd like to try and return the favor." He pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it. "Minatsuki, would you do me the great honor of being my wife?"

Minatsuki stood frozen in place, pleasantly shocked at her boyfriend's proposal. "Haruto... You've already made me happy beyond belief. I love you like nobody else... I...I will marry you."

Haruto slipped the ring up on her finger as he stood up. When he met her gaze, she kissed him deeply.

...

Minatsuki took Haruto back home with her. He went to their room to change into his night shorts and Minatsuki went over to her parents' room. She knocked and waited, then came in when they said it was okay. "Mom, ma, Haruto... Asked me a question."

"What's the question?" Ryuko asked, already knowing.

"Well... He asked me to marry him." She said, trying to hold back her excitement.

"What was your answer?" Satsuki asked.

She held her left hand up to show her ring to her mothers. "Hehe, I said yes!"

"Our little girl is getting married, huh? Couldn't happen to a nicer girl." Ryuko said with a smile.

...

Minatsuki walked to the bedroom she shared with Haruto and undressed, then looked at her now fiancée. "You're sleeping in that?" She asked, as they had become accustomed to sleeping together in the nude.

"Um, I wasn't sure if I was going to need to go back out there." He answered, slipping his shorts off and walking over to the bed. "I guess my future wife knows best."

Minatsuki slipped under the covers with him and hugged him as they kissed. "I do know best. That's why I said yes to your question."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kill la Kill or Mirai Nikki in any form. This is a work of fanfiction.

...

Chapter 2: the invitation

...

Still laying awake in bed, neither Minatsuki nor Haruto could fall asleep. They talked, watched TV, tossed and turned but couldn't tire themselves out. "You know, if you're up to it, I have an idea that'll help us get to sleep. It involves you doing something to my body with your body." Minatsuki purred.

"You want me to get... Physical with you?" He replied with a smile.

Minatsuki laid on her back, pulling her knees up so he could have her from behind while she was on her back. He started becoming erect, then reached into the nightstand on his side of the bed and produced a small bottle of lubricant. He applied it to his member and got into position. "Hey, I wanted to try something before you go in there." She said, looking up at him sweetly.

"Anything." He said, holding her feet and gently sucking on her toes.

"Rub yourself in my lips. Don't push too far inside, just rub yourself in there."

"Okay. Let me know if I'm going too far."

Doing as she wished, he started lightly rubbing his member on between her lips, pushing very lightly. It felt very good to both of them, especially her. He pushed just a little further and she pushed against him just a bit. Feeling a little too much pressure, she pulled away from him. "Whew, let's not get carried away. That felt really good, though." He said.

"You've got somewhere else you can go." She said, smacking her behind as she spread her legs enough to let him in.

Following her meaning, he pushed his member in her rear, going all the way in until his body was pressed against hers. He leaned against her as he started stroking. Since he was so wound up, it didn't take long for him to release the first time. "That fast? Maybe I should've used my mouth first."

"How can you tell?" Be asked, blushing.

"You're inside me. You think I can't feel when you let go? I can feel it when you're in my throat and I can feel it when you're in my booty. Can you please keep going?"

"I can never say no to you."

He started stroking again, Minatsuki wrapping her legs around him and locking her feet together to pull him in. He picked up his pace, stroking faster and harder, making her whimper and moan. He looked down when he felt a wetness coming from her lady parts. "Please don't stop... I'm almost there..." She asked as she looked up at him.

He released again as he was stroking but didn't stop until it was clear she had gotten hers. He pulled out of her and she laid flat on her back again as he laid next to her. When Satsuki knocked on the door, they hurriedly covered themselves. "Come in." Minatsuki said.

Satsuki opened the door and saw them laying in bed together, both looking sweaty and satisfied. "What were you two up to a moment ago? Satsuki asked.

" Well ma, we couldn't sleep and decided to tire ourselves out. "

"Where were you?" Satsuki asked, looking at Haruto.

"Not in the front. That's... Wedding night stuff." He answered nervously.

"Yeah, he only went in my butt."

"Okay, as long as that's all you did. You're both satisfied, I see." Satsuki chuckled with a light smile. "Will you be able to sit down tomorrow?"

"Ma, please don't make it too weird, I'm still coming down."

"Okay, you're feeling good after a session. Sorry if I made it strange. You two get to sleep now."

Satsuki left and Haruto pulled her closer, kissing her on the lips. "That was nice. Did you like it?" He asked.

"I like being able to look up at you while you give it to me. I know what my mom feels like."

"What do you mean?"

"She says she likes it when she submits to my ma. Like she knows her place, she said."

"When did she say that?"

"One of those times I really think she was trying to make it weird, but it felt like she was being sincere. Are your parents like that?"

Haruto nuzzled up against her. "Not that weird. They'll make jokes and gestures, and sometimes my mom will squeeze her breasts together while looking at my dad."

"My mom does that occasionally."

Haruto hugged her, then she kissed him again. "You like feeling submissive?"

Minatsuki smiled as she thought of submitting to him. "To you, yes. You'll be my husband soon enough. My mom is submissive to my ma, and they're both happy. If I'm the same for you, we can be happy like them. Plus, I think you like seeing me on my knees in front of you."

"It's not like-"

Minatsuki interrupted him. "Now now, I've seen how aroused you get when I'm on my knees. I'm pretty close down there. Don't you like it when I do that?"

"Well, being perfectly honest, yes. Not just because of what you do down there, which I do like. But because you're willing to do it for me. I hope that didn't come out weird."

"Honey..." She continued, looking him in the eyes. "I do that for the man I love. I like being down there because I get to pleasure you. I'll gladly go down on my knees for you every day, I'll use my mouth on you every day if you want."

"You don't have to do it every day. Just whenever you feel like it. And I'll always return the favor."

"I'll do it every day by choice. Not right now, because of where you just were, but any other day, I'll do it."

...

Morning came and everyone was going about their routines. Minatsuki showered before Haruto did, then when he was done, he left their bathroom and looked over to her side of the bed to see her getting dressed. When she noticed him, she walked over and gave him a kiss. Then, she went down on her knees in front of him. "What are you up to?" He asked.

"Didn't I say I'd do this every day?" She responded, unzipping his pants.

"You don't need to-" he trailed off as she pulled out his member and started sucking on it.

"But I want to. Now just stand there and let me do my thing."

Not refusing her, he did as she said and stood there. She took his member all the way in, then started working up and down his shaft. After a few minutes, he finally released in her throat and she put him away. "I knew you weren't kidding." He chuckled.

"I'll do it tomorrow, too." She said, kissing him.

Minatsuki and Haruto joined everyone in the kitchen for breakfast, everyone sitting with their partner. Everyone quietly ate their meal as they watched the news on the kitchen TV. There was news of a meeting and banquet of the Royal family, to which Ryuko took notice. "Royal family, huh? I wonder if you'll be invited." She said with a smile.

"Maybe." Minatsuki said, continuing to eat.

"You should be, seeing as how you have Royal blood." Haiti added.

No sooner had he finished saying that was the doorbell ringing. Satsuki excused herself to see who it was. When she answered, a well dressed gentleman asked for Minatsuki. "Who might you be?" Satsuki asked.

"I am a representative of the Royal family of Japan. I have an invitation for her to attend the banquet. May I ask your relation to her?"

"I'm her mother."

"Please give this to her." He said, handing her the envelope as he bowed, to which she also bowed.

Satsuki walked back to the kitchen and handed her the envelope. "It appears you've been invited to the Royal banquet."

Minatsuki opened the envelope and read the message. She was invited as a guest of honor, and she could bring family with her, including Haruto, since he was engaged to her. "Wow, I've never been invited to anything like this. Mom, ma, would you like to come?"

"I'd love to." Satsuki answered, Ryuko also nodding her head in confirmation.

"You're my future husband, so you should come too. Invite your folks, as well."

"I'll let them know."

...

Later on, Haruto returned to his parents' house to pick up a few things. With everything packed, he stopped in the living room to invite his parents. "Mom, dad, Minatsuki was invited to the Royal dinner. Since I'm engaged to her, I get to go. She asked me to invite you two as well."

Yuno and Yuki looked at each other and smiled. "We'd be honored." Yuki replied.

"We'll have to go shopping for proper ceremonial wear. Wouldn't want to show up there in these rags." Yuno said, looking at her shirt.

"That means you'll need to dress nice also. We could make a day of it as a family."

"Let's go soon. I'll also need to attend manners and etiquette classes."

"I'll make some calls." Yuno said.

...


End file.
